User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) *Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) *Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) *Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) Are ya sick? Hey Bach, chu have the non replying sickness? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) image Um Hello, I'm new here and I would like to adopt this picture Hey bach- can i use this pic? I found it in the pic graveyard... = = Orbstar 15:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Kasiah Janore Claim Yes, I am working on it. Sorry, I just haven't been on in a while... Sorry again. PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT!!!! Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ello, i have talked to my friend arabellita about her claim, and she sent you a message on your talk page, but it was on the last archieve, and she thinks you might of not seen it, and since she cant go on the computer right now, i offered to repost it XD : Hi You've been really helpful to me for my roleplay character (Laila Rosado) so i wanted to thank you for that. Also you had last said that Aphrodite wouldn't visit her because that was a direct interferance. The first time you had said that i had changed it, so that Dione was a messenger. Just wanted to clear that out. Ara Arabellita 03:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) so yeah :D The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 03:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) hai bach, i was wondering if i could take this pic from the grave yard, apperently i cant get it to come up, but the name is: Me 3.jpg (gee, what an original name) Coding Sorry to ask again Bach but can you help http://x-menroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Rudden ThanksHit me with your best shot 20:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) help? hey, don't mean to bother you, but i was wondering if there was anything more i could do to help you and everyone out around the wiki? i'm open to anything. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 20:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Got it. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 20:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Should user:shooting starz chars be deleted? they've quit the wiki. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 21:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The warning you posted on my talk page would be the second warning that I've recieved. Can you please remedy this? -AuRon Wouldn't that be a breach in wiki policy? -AuRon Changing someone's warning "level" back to one. -AuRon Alright then, I just didn't want to be doing something I wasn't suppost to be doing. Again. -AuRon Hey Bach I was wondering if you could have one of your characters perform the ceremony for my charries fake wedding I don't care which Hit me with your best shot 03:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) My charrie Hailey LeBlanc is having a fake wedding to trick her father, and we need someone to perform the wedding ceremony, and I wanted to ask if one of yours wanted to do it Hit me with your best shot 04:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine Jarvis Before gel left, she offered me Jasmine back, so i accepted her...I'll make all the necessary changes to the user/char forum and stuff. Just letig you know :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 14:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I found this in the "Images up for grabs" page. Can I have it for my character? Leslierue 20:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bachie :D Just telling ya my char Stina Miller left camp so you can change the Users/Characters forum.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach I have this character, Laila Rosado that you've been reading, and it's been a while but no one had claimed her. I was just wondering, have you guys denied claming her? Thanks Ara Arabellita 07:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course i'm still working on my claim. I thought no-one had seen that latest version of it so i was waiting for someone. I'll work on it tonight. Thanks Ara Arabellita 18:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I got permission from Lott to do it, I put it on the use/character forum...didn't you see? - 18:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry Hey, sorry I disappeared, my ipod died. On my phone now. Can't do skyype, though. Also, car troubles, so I won't be on till 7 or so. Think you can wait for me? Kingbirdy 21:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) But ItsJustJake already accepted my Character OceanKing My charie Kate Beech left camp, just so you know.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you could do that so nobody else gets confused OceanKing Sorry, school is sort of a priority at the moment. I thought I would have time but I guess I dont Bach, I killed off natalia BTW.Just thought I should tell you.If you can dodge a wrench, then you can dodge a ball!!!! 21:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Inactive BC characters Back before ghost left he asked me to put his acters in the inactive list in the cabin pages. The thing is for the BC factions there is no such list. So my question is where would one put characters that are in BC whoes users are inactive. User:Travelg Re:OMG But... I thought I already had you undying love and gratitude... :P ~Wise the Artist 05:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, I was wondering if I could start checking claims and/or quests now. Orbstar 14:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, It's me, Slagar. I'm back for good, so I'll be deleting the This character has left camp never to return..... template. Thanks - 18:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Grins Thanks for the welcome back : ) Slagars band(Fight me if ye dare...) Bach, I wanted to talk to you about this a couple of days ago, but since I’m at another chat right now and I fear that it’ll change windows, I’m just going to leave this message. I would like to give back Topaz to you since her page has been inactive for a long time and neither pers nor I have been rping with her. However, I still would like to keep Laryl. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry… I can't do the job ATM, I can do it tomorrow, or u can give ze job to someone else… If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 22:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He bach can u delete my request fro rb rights? i feel like no one is going to vote for me, and there si rly no point in keeping it. [[User:Orbstar|''Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie]] 23:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) quest hey Bach, I'm still waiting for objectives for my quest and it's been like three weeks or more.. [[User:RubyRose17|'I hold with those who favor fire.]] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'''Gettin' hot in here!]] 23:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that rly means a lot to me. Im gonna run again in March. [[User:Orbstar|''Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie]] 00:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach is Kendra still coming on my quest?Hit me with your best shot 06:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Block Hey Bach, can you block user:Zakzeddd? its a sock of Zak's. Windsword7 Let the magic begin Weapons Training Well I have to find a replacement for rid in her match, but for the others they`re all set to go. I just have to send them a quick message and a link to the page, so ill do it once i get back from Paris and Barcelona first thing. - Oblivion26 Re: Block I kickbanned Zak last night and a minute later he came back onto chat with that other account. Windsword7 Let the magic begin Isn't the minimum age limit twelve? Sanity is for the weak! Hi Umm... I was creating a Hunger Games Role-Playing Wiki and I was wondering if I could use some of your coding and stuff... and if if could have a affiliation. Thanks alot! :) Here's the Link '''Mikalmt' [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have this image from the girl's section of the photo graveyard. Thanks, JediWaterBender 22:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Kelsey Kelsey's claim is not Wip anymore, I finsh the history :-)there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, some people are saying that you can give up BC spaces and get an extra major char space. Well, I have a BC space, could I have an extra Major space instead?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Admin, ' I am still working on that claim and you deleated it so must I start a new one?' Mass Destroyer 08:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Mass Helena-- claim I don't know how to fix these details. If she cant get claimed like that i guess she won't. Claim Yes I'm going to work on it tommrow.Do or Do not ,there is no try 16:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, not to be rude oranything, but how come I was notified that my characters were being put into inactivity? I thought I told you and other admins that I'd be inactive until early March 'cause of a lot of school projects. Sider out live long And prosper 23:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry I didn't do that. But anyway, I'm still going to try to be active, but not as much as I once was until march. I have like 3 projects due on march 2nd. Sider out live long And prosper 00:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach! I haven't been on for a while, and my character was never claimed, but she is not anywhere. Do you know where she went? She was Jessy Stevens. I am suppost to contact an admin. to see if i can use a photo on the "images up for grabbs" page...? my computer wont let me find photos online, so i was hoping to use one on here.... :) Starke21 16:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) oh, one more thing, is there a difference between making a dem-god character and a satyr or a nymph character? Starke21 16:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Confuse mom, How many major character ican have?, 9 or 10?. Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 22:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 10 major character i going to haveHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 23:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Claims Eh hey Bach, sorry for suddenly being inactive. Guess I owe you a reason. I would say I'm sorry for not doing my claims that i should, but f*ck it, im not. My cutting has gotten worse, as with my depression. I have lost time for the outside world, outside of my mind which has seemed to trap me. I have tried to get on, but I can't take some of the things users are saying to me now. I could have a list of users who have been against me and shown it these past weeks, but I don't have that much time. I will TRY to do claims, but when stress comes, y'cant avoid it, if ye get me. This is just a sorry in advance for if I'm not able to do any claims..Y'may see a blog explaining more.. Missing ya, Kitty(Dance with me!) 06:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Claim Ikind stuckwith Noelle's History.I think i need your help with it. Can you helpme?, MomHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 17:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hai!!!!!! I was wondering how you make a badge? ShaddowGoddess gave me one and I want to give her one. ^.^ Coco.chloe 21:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the badge! i was about to give you mine, but then i realized that you already had it. :D [[User:RubyRose17|'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned?']] 23:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) DANKE!! Hey Bach, Danke for le badge. In return I give you mine for simply being awesome XD Hi Errr... I would really like to go over claims and I know mine are pretty bad but can I go over other people's? Orb said I was allowed to but I wanted to ask a Admin. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 13:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : Oh... so what do I do to try to be a rollback? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed I fixed the Noelle's claimHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Claimed Character You deleted my characters fourm after she was claimed. now i don't know her history or anything.She was cliamed on the 16th or 17th. i don't remember i got sick on the 17th (February that is). Could you restore it please? i was sick with a massive headache and couldn't stand to look at a computer.Diana89 02:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Diana89 Did I do something cause you just randomly logged off Skype. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 17:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Bach.... Please I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid of me. I honestly hate being like this. Please readd me. Please I can't lose my best friend. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 21:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it okay if I add some things from Harry Potter or not? Thank You! Permanent Wiki Leave I’m so sorry that my leave was unexpected, but it was required by my mom. I shall not come back soon, due to broken ends that need to be met. I have forfeited my account, but I would like this to happen: please leave my character pages up (but you can have Laryl back until my return, pretty please?), since I will be coming back, but at an unknown time with an unknown account…and, and *cries* I will miss you Bach! ~Ath~ Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 02:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that Zane Bellard's page had the adoption sign up, so I added it to the claiming page and User/char forum. But the char is the Head counsellor of Hypnos' Cabin, so I was wondering what I should do now?? Move up the Lt?? Artemisgirl 15:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Judging for the B-Day contest May I judge? "Hope. Joy. Happiness. What is mine is yours though I keep none for myself."- Moodle. 23:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, when making a char who's BC leave, do you just add the same template as campers?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 21:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) claims oh, okay, I will! sorry about that!! [[User:RubyRose17|'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned?']] 23:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Can I use this image? Dj318 01:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Umm... Hey Bach... umm... I was looking and you have deleted my demigod's page. I went to edit it and it was gone. Help? Maybe? Could you at least explain? Thanks - I think LucasA5972 01:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC)LucasA5972 sorry yes I am planning to work on it as soon as I can find time cause I'm currently sitting for my exams! Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) About that b-day logo thing, can I be a judge?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 08:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I accidentally added myself to the "chat moderators" group while removing my admin and bureaucrat rights. Well it wasn't so accidental as I wanted to see if you could have those rights without being anything at all, and you can, but you can't remove them. Mind doing so? Thanks, Flamefang 08:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Srry 2 bother u but u didnt respond 2 if i could use this image Dj318 02:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Bach. Please. I'm sorry. I don't see how we're too different. Please. Talk to me. I'm sorry I said that. Please forgive me. I'm sorry i drove you away. I never wanted that. I want us to be friends again please. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 20:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I know you won't believe me. But i just want to say how sorry I am and to tell you that i'll work on my problems by myself. No help from anybody. I should have never relied on you as much as I did, and I regret doing that. Thanks to King i realized that i have to work on crap myself and not rely on others like I did you. I understand you want nothing to do with me and i'm okay with that. I'm sorry to have bugged you repeatedly for every little thing. I wish i could repair the damage and make it better but have a scar to show the horror I've done but that will never happen and I'm sorry. Being your friend was the best year I've had Bach and I'll always cherish the happy memories we shared. I'm sorry and I love you like if you were my own sister and I always will. Goodbye I'm sorry. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 22:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bach I've got to get some sleep, but would you mind doing me a favor tomorrow? Could you take the Lilith's Letter category and add two sub categories (one for Camp one for BC) with the quests in them? Then add these as buttons in place of the Camp Council and Broken Covenant Summit on the navigational bar? Thanks, Flamefang 08:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? Really Bach you left just cause I entered the chat? Real mature. I wasn't gonna bug you or anything. I was just gonna say Hello and leave it at that. But whatever have your little game of avoiding me when right now I'm trying to be nice and just be friendly towards you. Whatever. When your ready to actually talk you know where to find me. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 17:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but info was wrong. Well I didn't know that. I thought you had left because I entered. King told me that you would never be in chat when I'm in there because of you were afraid of me hounding you. That's the information i was given and that's what I thought. I'm sorry for assuming it. But can you blame me with the information I was given? "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 17:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi, i'm starting a new wiki but need help with the templates. would u mind helping me? Dj318 17:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) k no prob Dj318 21:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Can i use this image 4 the character i'm gonna make 2morrow? Dj318 23:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Can i use this image Bach? Dj318 02:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Well, can i use them? Dj318 03:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! Dj318 03:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images IDK, I'm not good at this stuff and this is the first wiki I've been an active member of Dj318 03:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Claims Also do u know when someone will look over the claims cause i really want 2 make the character page 4 my next character Dj318 03:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Oh, sorry Dj318 03:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) May I have this image from the Images Up for Grabs page? JediWaterBender 03:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa Ashley Jones Why did you delete Nessa? she was my character Landon's girlfriend. justa wonderin.Starke21 18:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Bach i just wanted to tell you that I am finished with The Quest for the Palladium. User:Travelg Images up for Grabs can I have the 28th one on the left plz? ShadowGoddess 01:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) uh bach you never looked atr my BC claime again OceanKing 12:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sharing Characters Can I share a character with someone that has no more character spaces Enobaria9 15:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Re. Shared charies k thanks Enobaria9 18:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) she's my sister Enobaria9 02:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) rollback hey i was wondering if there are any spots open or avalible for a rollback user? is there any possibility of a sort-of newbie to become something like that? Starke21 01:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks! Starke21 01:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I'd like to put Caitlyn Vasquez up for adoption. Dj318 18:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Caitlyn Vasquez I'm just kind of bored and I think I want to leave and give up all of my characters. Dj318 16:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thought you may find this interesting/amusing: http://www.cracked.com/article_19667_6-horrifying-implications-harry-potter-universe.html Flamefang 16:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) misunderstanding? when i asked about rollback users and such, people told me i should contribute to the wiki... so i asked how i could do that and i was told i could do that by leaving comments on claims. i understood that was ok by you. was i wrong??? From me to chu! Starke21 21:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I be a le judge on the b-day logo contest?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 09:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Claim: Alfie Dream I am not going to work on that claim, Thanks Football444 09:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) quick question hey bach, now that I'm an admin can I check BC claims? or is it only those who have factions? [[User:RubyRose17|'Like, if Picasso made a person,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'You'd be his masterpiece.']] 00:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to put Demie Robson up for adoption. LexiLexiCat 18:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai!~ Well, this link explains everything:User blog:Mikalmt/The_Online_Dating_Blog!~ I wasn't sure if I could do it and since the Aphrodite's Cabin is doing something similar... can I do it? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 12:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : It is pretty much OOC-ish. They're doing a matchmaking booth, I think. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 11:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) yes but idk what to add Hey, can you help me make a word bubble template? the guide is a little complicated to follow.Daughter of posiedion 00:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm still thinking I just need help! Silver Love 07:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love hello, if its okay can you check if any of my pictures now are used by other people? Legandary sky 18:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) spring fling not sure if ya got my message or not, but i can do the pages for aphrodite and persephone as well...it's a floral show for perseph? :) [[User:RubyRose17|'Like, if Picasso made a person,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'You'd be his masterpiece.']] 00:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) liberi Hey I was checking BC claims and you mentioned on one that there's still not a leader for the faction Liberi Superum ? Could I possibly take over as leader? [[User:RubyRose17|'Like, if Picasso made a person,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'You'd be his masterpiece.']] 02:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki is still in pretty good shape. For the spotlight you'd need to drop the main page edit protection to only block new and unregistered users; I can't see any particular vandalism before the protection was raised to sysop level last fall. Let me know when you've taken care of that and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to mention it earlier, so I'll add you to the spotlight list anyhow like I said, but you do have some you might want to sort out. -- Wendy (talk) 04:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spring Fling pages hey bach! i'll make spring fling pages! just let me know what you want me to do! From me to chu! Starke21 11:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach I'd love to help out making the Spring fling pages. What can I do? [[User:Orbstar|''I got the moves like Jagger!]] [[User talk:Orbstar|MLJ!'']] 12:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I make the Hypnos' Cabin Spring FLing page? - 12:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I would love to help make spring fling pages! TanviAlicia21